


Unprepared, Unaccepted, Unknown and Unconditionally Love You

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Hyrid!Harry, I don't know what to tag :), M/M, Mpreg, Ohhhh....Harry is a hybrid !!!, Slight mention of abortion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if it cost to lost them and my life I will never give up on you  - Harry Styles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unprepared

Two bodies tangled in a white fluffy bed. Smell of sweet scent of sweat and sex filled the air. Labored breaths is like a melody performed by the two bodies coming down from their high. The younger lad untangles his body as he retrieves a clean towel from their adjoining bathroom.  
“That was so amazing, Haz.” The older lad smirked as he snuggles them into the bed.  
“Harry said it was good too!” The younger lad grins.  
“Yeah, so good my meow!” The older lad chuckles.  
“You meow? Louis’s meow?” The younger lad asks.  
See this isn’t your ordinary relationship. The younger lad wasn’t your ordinary lad. He was Harry Edward Styles – Tomlinson, 19 years old, hybrid. He was half human with a little bit animal instinct in him. He can deceive you as an ordinary and normal person. Tall, lanky and well handsome with a mop of curls like a wig in his head and a cute deep dimples and he was oh-so-charming too. The only difference in him to the other was he has tiny pointy ears in the top of his hair but unlike a cat he doesn’t have a tail which is a big advantage to him since it was difficult if he have one.   
He was different that the other, a cat hybrid himself but guess what this difference in him makes Louis Tomlinson, a 22 year old, business man, owning a large business empire in England fell in love with him. He loves Harry so much as he love his flashing cars, expensive clothes, shoes, houses all over the world and different sets of credit cards. He loves showering his hybrid with expensive gifts that they both knew the latter doesn’t need because all he need was his Louis, his lovely husband.  
They were married for almost two years which they been blessed with a handsome baby boy which they named Edward Louise Tomlinson. Both of their families are happy for them, having a charming and cute baby boy in the house running and laughing with them.   
Unfortunately, Harry being a male and being a pregnant male is dangerous for him. They all advice him that he can have only one baby which makes him devastated. Harry really wants another if he can. He missed the feeling of having a baby growing inside of him. Needing his attention and affection not that Edward feels it but the feeling of being pregnant and all of its perks.  
“Shit, I didn’t use condoms!” Suddenly Louis yelps.  
“Harry would become pregnant again?” Harry smiles at the thought.  
Louis turns to him with a horrified look into his face, “No! Harry, you know you can’t be pregnant again. It’s dangerous for you. I can’t lose you love. I love you so much.” Tear prickles down his face.  
“You don’t want a baby with Harry anymore?” Harry sadly speaks.  
“No, Honey, if we can have more babies, I would be so happy to have one more but it was dangerous for you.” Louis explains.  
“It’s okay my Louis. If Harry was pregnant Harry would be careful.” Harry gently caresses his arms.  
“No! You can’t be pregnant Harry! This is a mistake. I hope you weren’t pregnant.” Louis cries.  
“Hoping? My Louis is hoping that I wasn’t pregnant?” Broken is all that Harry feels.  
“Yeah, I do hope you’re not pregnant.” Louis sighed.  
“Maybe we will wait if I was pregnant or not.” Harry pulled the duvet to cover his tears and sadness.  
That night changes everything.


	2. Unaccepeted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you and that's all you need - Harry Styles

Harry slowly head down stairs of their mansion rather Louis mansion but he stop when he heard few voices talking quietly,  
“Mom, Harry wanting another baby.” Louis started.  
Sounds of spoon and fork drops, “What?”  
“Yeah, He wasn’t another baby like after we have Edward, he wasn’t more.” Louis whispers.  
“But we all know that it will be too dangerous for him to have another.” Jay sighed.  
“Yeah, I already told him that. When we you know… but I was hoping he wasn’t pregnant at all. I can’t lose him mom. I rather lose a baby than him. I love him so much Mommy.” Louis sadly whispers.  
From where was Harry standing or rather hiding, tears pouring down his face. He was not stupid and dumb to know that the Tomlinson doesn’t want him or expecting him to be with Louis and everything. He wasn’t stupid for him to understand that Louis doesn’t want another baby with a cat hybrid like him and they were thankful that Edward doesn’t get any of his cat features.  
Edwards was a normal kid like they were hoping for. Harry was thankful for that because he doesn’t like for his baby to be treated like they treat him whenever Louis was away. He never told Louis who Jay and the other Tomlinson treat him like a trash. Tripping him in the hallways, throwing things at him and saying names for him being stupid.  
Harry gently caresses his flat belly. He knew he was pregnant it was one of the cat abilities to feel that they were pregnant and Harry knew it before he take a test.   
What makes him cry for more is, “If Harry was pregnant indeed, abort it. Have it terminated without him knowing. What doesn’t he know wouldn’t hurt him.”   
“But…I think your right Mom. Edward was enough for us. He makes me happy when he was always here. He makes Harry happy.” Louis sighed.  
Harry gently wipes his tears, he wasn’t stupid, and he can’t let them know that he heard their plan for his baby. He can’t let them win. If he has to lie and fight he will for his baby’s sake.  
He slowly make his way to the dining area where Jay and Louis talking, “Morning My Louis!” Harry cheerily greeted like he doesn’t hear everything. Pretending that it was all okay.


	3. Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping you safe is all I can do - Harry Styles

The after Harry learn that he was indeed pregnant, he tried his best to kept it known from Jay and Louis. He won’t let them take away his baby much as abort it with his consent. He wore huge jumpers to hide it. Thank God its winter season cause he have the right to wear those coats and jumpers.  
He still took care of his baby boy Edward as well as taking care of his unborn child. With the help of the baby’s nanny. Louis was still clueless of his condition. He was always in a business trip along with Jay that’s why Harry wasn’t afraid of rummaging the cupboard and fridge.   
Four Months…  
He was growing bump visible now. He mostly wore a pad for pregnant females to hid their bump well. It was safe for him like his Doctor advice for him to wear. Louis sometimes asks him if he was sick of something but he always lies. Stomach bug and such is all he response.   
He was nervous and always conscious into his action whenever Louis and Jay are around the house not that he don’t want them but he was afraid that they would notice his different behavior. He was afraid for his baby’s life.  
Seven Months….  
“Baby…” Harry cooed his growing bump as he sat carefully into the bed. It took him months and months to set up a secret room where he could freely hide from the outside without them knowing. Louis and him still slept in the same bed but as much as Harry tried to be sweet and casual, he can’t and sometimes throwing fits and flipping at Louis who was clueless at all.   
He looks around the room where he was. Standing as his step closer to a very pink crib where he steps up by himself. He was good at sneaking things at the house maybe part of his cat abilities. He was very prepared for the day his baby girl would be born. Even if Louis wasn’t his side.   
Sometimes he asks himself if this action of him was alright and he knew it was wrong but when he came back months ago where Jay and Louis talking about aborting ‘if’ he was pregnant, he cringed in fear. Sometimes he questioned why Jay loathes him. He never had done anything at all. He was good boyfriend, husband and a father. He always there for Louis needs. He loves Louis more than he ever loves himself. Guess that love sometime become selfish that you won’t care about the others and that’s what he feels now with the exception to his first baby. Edward. How can he forget him the constant sunshine into his life?   
He never neglect him or something it was just that their circumstances is too much complicated right know and he needs to be strong not just to himself but the baby inside of him who needs him dearly.  
Nine Months…  
Harry was getting this bad cramps on and off for almost an hour and he knew he was about to give birth. He was prepared. Things that needed to be need. From baby grown to string and scissors. He glances at the clock from time to time.   
3 am in the morning and he was still awake. Louis was in their bed sleeping like a log which he was thankful for.   
He gently massages his firm hard bump.   
“Baby Girl, are you getting ready to out, hmmm?” Harry asks which earned him a sharp kick and a wet dribble of water into his legs. He hurriedly went to the bathroom where a water bath was prepared.   
He carefully sat at the tub. Gently massaging his bump and with a gag into his mouth to prevent any noise he’ll make as the first contraction hit him.  
“Ahmmmm!” Harry grip tightly at the side of the tub as he started to push.  
“Uggghh!” Second contraction.   
“Ahhh!!!” Slowly he slips his hands towards the water where he held a bloody baby into his hands. He immediately pulled it out of the water.  
“Baby Girl! My baby girl is here!” Harry cried for joy and sigh in relief. He tied a string and cut the cord connecting him and his new baby and gently wraps him in a pink baby grow.  
“Baby! Hush my baby.” Harry gently stand and retrieve the cleaning materials to clean his bloody mess of a baby.  
“My Baby. Harry’s Kitten Baby!” Harry cooed as he finished cleaning her up.  
He set her into the large bed he well sneak into the house the night Louis gave him money. He bought many things for her. Clothes, shoes, diapers and milk’s. Toys and allots of toys.  
“Miracle Simone Styles!” Harry cheered as he gently talking into his baby.  
“That’s your name my baby, like that? Miracle Angel?” Harry peppered her with kisses into her forehead.  
“You are safe now. This will be our haven my Miracle Angel. You are wanted though even if your unprepared, unaccepted, unknown but I unconditionally love you.”   
They lay there just treasuring the moment for the both of them because Harry knew it will take a long walk with lies and deceit to be free as he grow his unknown baby girl.  
‘’Miracle Angel…” Harry whispers as sleep took him.


End file.
